Oftentimes it is necessary to remove a transmission pump assembly from an automatic transmission for repair or replacement. The transmission pump assembly includes a central pump shaft or reaction shaft that surrounds an inner transmission shaft or input shaft.
The diameter of the central pump or reaction shaft of the transmission pump assemblies are not standard among the various automobile automatic transmission manufacturers. Presently, the transmission pumps are removed very crudely using hammers, chisels and other tools in an attempt to free the transmission pump reaction shaft from the transmission housing and separate the reaction shaft, that forms a part of the transmission pump, from the interior transmission input shaft. The use of chisels and the like on reaction shafts often damage the transmission pump reaction shaft and cock the transmission pumps unevenly about the input shaft in a back and forth manner making removal very difficult and time consuming.
One of the problems with the use of such crude tools and removal methods is that they do not provide for removal of the transmission pump assembly uniformly and evenly along the longitudinal axis of the transmission pump and reaction shaft and may allow bending or other damage to the transmission pump reaction shaft and/or informal damage, e.g., scathing and scoring of the transmission case at seal locations thereby causing transmission leaks.
In accordance with the present invention, inward force is applied to the input shaft through a threaded drive bolt, while the transmission pump reaction shaft is securely clamped, to pull the transmission pump evenly off of the input shaft.
In this manner, the transmission pump is maintained in alignment surrounding the input shaft during the entire removal process to eliminate any possible damage to the exterior of the input shaft or to an interior or exterior of the reaction shaft on to the transmission case. Removal force is uniformly and centrally applied to the input shaft, without input shaft damage, through a drive bolt capable of applying high torque to free even electrolytically bonded transmission pumps.